


Сказка с хорошим концом

by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dark Past, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fanfic, Post-Canon, Secrets, Trust, WTF Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты, фанфик
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021
Summary: Грейс живёт будто в сказке. Но иногда и сказки бывают немного страшными. А её принц вдруг начинает делать странные и не совсем понятные вещи. Но всё, что ей остаётся — ему доверять.
Relationships: Harold Finch & The Machine, Harold Finch/Grace Hendricks
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, POI 2021: Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Сказка с хорошим концом

  
Италия была прекрасна и солнечна. Тёплая, ласковая, с пахнущим солью ветром, с домами из старого камня, с невозможно синим небом, которое хотелось рисовать часами — и никогда не надоедало. Италия была то ли сказкой, то ли сном, поэтому Грейс даже не сильно удивилась, когда по законам сказки в ней появился её прекрасный принц. В сказках то и дело кто-нибудь воскресает. Вот и ей достался такой подарок: её Гарольд, побывавший в мире мёртвых и вернувшийся обратно. К ней.

Жизнь окончательно стала сном. Он смотрел на неё зачарованно, словно не верил. А она — верила. И в него, и в Италию, и в сказку, и в счастье, наполнявшее её каждый день. Верила, что теперь это навсегда, разве они не заслужили?

  


Он поселился где-то рядом, совсем близко, но даже этого было недостаточно.

— Останься, — просила она вечером, когда он помогал ей занести холсты.

— Останься, — говорила она позже, когда в бокалах кончалось вино, но ночной воздух пьянил не меньше.

— Останься, — шептала она утром, утыкаясь носом в его спину и прижимая к себе, не желая отпускать.

И он остался. Кажется, сам удивившись этому.

  


Он почти не привёз вещей, но почему-то в доме всё равно стало неуловимо уютнее. Может потому, что он, наконец, настроил не очень хорошо работавшую систему отопления, а может потому, что варил ей кофе по утрам. И его запах расползался по комнатам, подгоняемый лёгким сквозняком. А может потому, что сидел вечерами в кресле в углу, с книгой в руках — и этого уже было достаточно.

  


Впрочем, неудобства тоже были, разве бывает без них? У людей ведь совершенно разные привычки.

— Милый, у меня опять не работает интернет на телефоне. Ты не взглянешь?

— Секунду, давай. У тебя не подключен вайфай, не тот пароль.

— Но я же вводила…

— Я сменил его утром. Я говорил.

— Ох, опять, Гарольд. Зачем ты делаешь это так часто, я за тобой не успеваю!

— Вовсе не часто, всего раз в три дня. А стоило бы каждый. И если уж мы об этом…

— Нет, я уже говорила, что категорически против блокировки своего ноутбука через полминуты. Как я буду готовить?! И рисовать!

— Но нужно всего лишь ввести пароль, это вопрос безопасности.

— На моём ноутбуке нет совершенно ничего настолько ценного, — Грейс наклонилась, чтобы прижаться губами за его ухом — это отлично прерывало любые споры. — А теперь, будь добр, верни мне мой интернет, я хочу посмотреть расписание. Вот так, спасибо.

  


Но это были мелочи. Такие, которые не могут ни на что повлиять. Что же касается более важных вещей…

Они никогда не говорили о том, что произошло в те несколько лет. Их будто бы не было. Ещё пару недель назад Гарольд сделал ей предложение, стоя на одном колене в глубине нью-йоркского парка, и вот они уже живут в Италии. Вместе.

Грейс чувствовала, что есть вещи, которые нельзя делать даже в самых прекрасных сказках: срывать с ветки яблоко, трогать цветок под колпаком, открывать запретную дверь… или задавать вопросы. Иначе сказка обязательно закончится, и случится что-то ужасное и непоправимое. Например, Гарольд исчезнет, будто его и не было. Улетит, обернувшись диковинной птицей, растает в этом невозможно синем небе.

Она не перенесёт этого во второй раз.

  


Впрочем, иногда он заговаривал сам. Не рассказывал, что случилось, нет. Только о своих чувствах. Чувствах, которые даже сейчас всё ещё делали ему больно и, как он ни таил их, тоже боясь разрушить сказку, иногда прорывались наружу.

«Я привык бояться и прятаться. Всегда. Каждый день, каждый час. Но я не хочу делить этот страх с тобой».

Грейс молчала, садясь поближе. Молчала о том, что с ним она готова была разделить что угодно.

«Мне когда-то пришлось сделать сложный выбор, и я выбрал неправильно. Потому что правильного варианта никогда и не было».

Она касалась его руки, сочувствуя и утешая. Она знала — Гарольд никогда не ошибается. Даже когда выбирает из двух зол.

«Я потерял всех, кто поверил в меня и в мою цель. Я сам в этом виноват».

Грейс прижималась плечом, словно пытаясь сказать, что она-то вот, рядом. И уж она верит в него по-прежнему. Никогда не переставала.

«Мне так жаль, что я не тот… не тот, кого ты заслуживаешь, не тот, за кого принимаешь».

Тут уж она не выдерживала, обрывала его прикосновением, брала его ладони в свои, прижималась губами.

«Ты тот. Тот, кто мне нужен. Тот, с кем я хочу быть».

Он улыбался ей. Нежно, но с такой болью во взгляде, будто она уже гнала его прочь, а не целовала пальцы, шепча «Люблю».

  


Но время шло и, наверное, всё-таки лечило. По крайней мере, через три месяца Гарольд перестал застывать на месте, внезапно рухнув в свои воспоминания. К Рождеству прекратил встревоженно оглядываться, когда они шли по улице. Ну или почти прекратил. К весне — вскакивать среди ночи с тяжело бьющимся сердцем и мокрыми висками. Грейс надеялась, что научилась отгонять его кошмары. Или он научился лучше их скрывать.

В апреле они завели собаку. Гарольд долго смотрел на овчарок и доберманов, но внезапно согласился на очаровавшего её почти карманного пёсика. Грейс даже переспросила. Ей по душе были маленькие собачки, но она пошла бы ему навстречу, если бы он захотел. Но он только улыбнулся и покачал головой: «Он будет другим, а я буду вспоминать и сравнивать». 

В мае им внезапно досталась путёвка в Прагу, таинственную и чарующую. И это были десять дней непрерывного счастья.

А в начале июля…

  


Они неторопливо шли по освещённой фонарями улице, наслаждаясь вечерним тёплым, но уже не обжигающим ветерком и запахом нагретых за день камней. Гарольд держал её под руку, рассказывал на ходу какую-то очаровательную чепуху о Болгарии, и Грейс уже думала, как интересно было бы побывать и там. Хотя вряд ли им так повезёт с путёвками ещё раз, а значит — не в ближайшее время. Рассказ всё равно зачаровывал, и Грейс прижималась ближе, жмурилась и представляла себе описываемые картины. Поэтому она так хорошо почувствовала, как он вздрогнул всем телом, замирая на месте, когда прервал рассказ на полуслове. Она открыла глаза и удивлённо на него взглянула. Гарольд смотрел вперёд застывшим взглядом и непроизвольно сжимал её руку. Где-то рядом надрывался старый уличный телефон. Грейс попыталась осторожно потянуть его дальше, но он не шелохнулся.

Телефон продолжал звонить, навязчиво и резко. Откуда он здесь вообще? Гарольд наконец перевёл взгляд на него, качнулся, словно собираясь подойти, но остановился, не решаясь.

— Гарольд? — позвала Грейс.

Он вздрогнул снова, сжал и отпустил её руку и всё-таки шагнул к аппарату. Снял трубку, приложил к уху, закрывая глаза, будто едва не теряя сознание, выслушал что-то и тихо ответил:

— Я слышу.

Прослушал дальше, молча, но бросив короткий взгляд на Грейс, и положил трубку, так больше ничего и не сказав.

— Пойдём, — позвал он спокойно, но будто немного грустно. — Боюсь, нам придётся снова изменить кое-что в своей жизни. Начиная с места и прямо сейчас.

Грейс не стала возражать, но надеялась, что он всё-таки расскажет ей хоть что-то о своих планах.

Вместо этого Гарольд спросил:

— Твоя гарнитура, она же с тобой? Дашь мне её?

— Ты же их не любишь, — удивилась она, зарываясь в сумку.

Во время рисования она любила послушать музыку, но при совместных прогулках гарнитуру конечно же снимала.

— Не люблю, — кивнул он, закидывая провод на шею и вставляя наушник в одно, дальнее от неё ухо. — Идём.

Гарольд вёл её незнакомым путём. Нырял в проулки, иногда даже во дворы. Один раз они прошли дом насквозь, выйдя с чёрного хода. Как он только успел настолько всё изучить? Ведь казалось, они большую часть времени проводили вместе.

Иногда он резко останавливался, стоял пару секунд, потом поворачивал. Один раз вообще развернулся и вернулся назад, выбрав другую дорогу.

«Будто кто-то диктует путь», — догадалась Грейс и покосилась на гарнитуру. Но… Гарольд же не настраивал её, не подключал к своему телефону, даже не доставал его. А её — не звонил, и вызов она не принимала. Тогда как?..

Грейс смотрела на болтающийся внизу второй наушник и думала: что она услышит, если сейчас вставит его в своё ухо? Какие тайны этого мира? Какие тайны самого Гарольда?

В одном из дворов, тёмном, хоть глаз коли, Гарольд замешкался, оглядываясь, всматриваясь, будто ища что-то. Грейс тоже закрутила головой, но ничего не было видно. Хотя вдруг неподалёку мелькнул огонёк — вспышка, другая… Не огонёк, точка, красная точка.

— Кто-то указкой балуется… — растерянно сказала она. — Или подаёт знак?

— Что?

— Ну, лазерной.

Гарольд развернулся резко, дёрнул за руку, оттесняя её назад, заслоняя. И вглядываясь в темноту, словно там таилась опасность. Лишь спустя мгновение Грейс сообразила, ведь видела же в фильмах: не указка — прицел. И только сейчас впервые испугалась. Но темнота молчала, а потом точка вспыхнула снова, на том же месте: раз, другой… Гарольд выдохнул, отпуская её. А потом потянул за собой — туда.

— Да, знак, — сказал он глухо. И Грейс почему-то показалось, что не от страха, а будто сжало чем-то горло, не давая ни говорить, ни вдохнуть.

Там оказалась неприметная дверь, придавленная старыми досками, но не запертая. А за ней — узкий проход на соседнюю улицу. По ней они прошли всего десяток метров, а потом Гарольд в очередной раз притормозил и внезапно открыл дверцу стоящего у обочины автомобиля.

— Садись.

Сам он сел за руль, пошарил, неловко согнувшись, под ковриком, достал ключ и завёл машину. Не их машину. Вообще неизвестно, чью.

— Куда мы едем? — решилась спросить Грейс, когда они тронулись.

— Ещё не знаю, — рассеянно ответил Гарольд, словно это не было чем-то особо важным.

Она нахмурилась, и это не ускользнуло от него. Он отвлёкся от дороги, чтобы накрыть её руку и сказать успокаивающе:

— Не переживай, всё будет хорошо. Немного муторно и суетливо, но мы в безопасности, обещаю. Теперь уже точно.

Грейс не поняла, но, конечно, поверила.

  


Они больше не петляли, просто выехали из города и направились куда-то на север. Луны не было, деревья по обочине мелькали тенями, фонари заглядывали в окна. Гарольд остановился один раз: вышел, забрал что-то в маленьком придорожном магазинчике. Конверт из плотной защитной бумаги. Ни адреса, ни имени, только заключённая в квадрат буква «А». Он не колеблясь вскрыл его, вытряхнул на колени какие-то бумаги, деньги, два паспорта… Один протянул ей. С фотографии на первой странице смотрела она сама, вот только имя было другое. Под пробежавший по спине холодок вспомнилось, как она покидала Нью-Йорк. Тогда тоже был такой конверт и новые документы. И уходить пришлось, бросив позади всё. Видимо так будет и в этот раз. Вот только…

— А как же Морти? — тихо спросила она.

— Что? — Гарольд отвлёкся от выезда с парковки — и от того, кто говорил с ним сейчас — и переспросил, будто забыв о псе: — Морти?

— Как он будет… без нас?

Гарольд окончательно перевёл взгляд на неё, и было в этом взгляде что-то такое… вроде бы спокойная уверенность, но такая холодная и, казалось, невозможная для него. А через мгновение ещё и грусть, и осторожность — словно он боялся сейчас с ней заговорить. Боялся сказать что-то не то, лишнее. Поэтому он просто повторил ещё раз:

— Всё будет хорошо. Поверь.

Грейс отвела глаза и провела пальцем по кромке новёхонького паспорта. Вздохнула.

Да, Гарольд, конечно, будет. Главное… ты сам не исчезай.

  


Из-за поворота показался аэропорт. Грейс опустила взгляд и нашла среди бумаг билеты. Два. Выдохнула. Больше всего она боялась, что он её только проводит. Посадит в самолёт, а сам останется — решать свои таинственные дела.

Но нет, они летели вместе: их паспорта не вызвали ни у кого подозрений, билеты тоже были в порядке, и посадка на рейс в Стамбул уже началась.

Наверху таинственный собеседник Гарольда, кем бы он ни был, видимо, замолчал. Потому что он устало вздохнул, закрыл глаза и внезапно уткнулся лбом в её плечо. Она потянулась к нему, насколько позволяли ремни безопасности, обняла за шею. Сидела, неловко повернувшись, гладила его по голове и плечам. Через несколько минут он отстранился, кивнул и успокоил:

— Это воспоминания. Просто плохие воспоминания. Сейчас всё хорошо, не пугайся.

— Я не пугаюсь, — ответила Грейс. — Пока ты рядом, я ничего не боюсь.

Гарольд сжал её руку и остальную часть недолгого полёта они молчали.

  


Стамбул встретил их шумом крупного аэропорта, толчеёй и суматохой. Гарольд уверенно потянул её за собой, мимо стоек, залов и сувенирных магазинчиков.

В гостинице у аэропорта для них был забронирован номер. Поздним пассажирам тут никто не удивлялся, иностранцам — тем более.

— Нам лучше немного отдохнуть, — сказал Гарольд, запирая дверь. — Я не могу сказать, что будет завтра.

— Но всё будет хорошо, я помню, — добавила за него Грейс. Обняла его и повторила: — Я верю.

Они приняли душ, легли, но уснуть не получалось у обоих. И Грейс решилась спросить, поворачиваясь к нему:

— Расскажешь мне? Только что можешь. Просто чтобы… поговорить.

Гарольд секунду поколебался, но кивнул, не поднимая голову от подушки.

— Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни, нет, даже несколько жизней назад, я знал кое-что... У меня была информация, которую никто не должен был знать. И этим я был опасен, в том числе — для тебя. Потому что были люди, которые не упустили бы шанс это положение вещей исправить, в ту или иную сторону: заставив меня замолчать или, наоборот, заговорить.

— Те, кто расспрашивал меня о тебе перед тем, как мне пришлось уехать из Нью-Йорка?

— Да, они тоже. Но не сейчас, уже нет. Я считал, что со всем этим покончено. Что никто больше никогда не придёт, иначе бы я ни за что не рискнул вновь приблизиться к тебе, но…

— Они пришли?

— Да. К счастью, меня предупредил один мой друг, тоже из прошлой жизни. Она... я считал её погибшей, а она предпочла не исправлять это, пытаясь… дать мне шанс на счастье. На спокойную жизнь, без всего этого. Но когда она узнала о грозящей мне опасности, то связалась и обеспечила всё, что нужно, чтобы мы могли безопасно исчезнуть из их виду. А поверь, она может многое — у этих людей больше не будет шансов нас найти. Это я мог оставить следы, но не она.

Грейс заметила, как слегка изменился свет на стене: моргнул раз, другой… Шторы закрыты, лампы выключены. Но, видимо, это включился её телефон на тумбочке у кровати. Сбоит?

Она хотела обернуться, подняться и проверить, но Гарольд положил руку ей на плечо, удерживая. Ещё несколько раз, и отсветы прекратились. Он вздохнул и поправил на ней одеяло.

— Давай спать.

  


Никто не разбудил их, ни звонком, ни стуком в дверь. Солнце тоже не пробилось через плотные шторы, поэтому подъём вышел довольно поздним. Гарольд заказал завтрак и вернул ей бесполезную разрядившуюся гарнитуру. Впрочем, Грейс не успела подумать, как же он теперь будет связываться со своим таинственным другом, — заметила у него в ухе маленькую, почти невидимую «таблетку». Не иначе как он встал куда раньше неё и успел куда-то отлучиться. Доказательством служил и новый конверт на краю стола. Ещё билеты? Как долго им придётся бежать, прежде чем они окажутся в обещанной безопасности?

Гарольд принёс ей кофе: густой, крепкий и с какими-то пряностями. А ещё он снова улыбался. Не как вчера, вымученно и виновато. Сегодня он был спокоен и, кажется, рад новому дню. Грейс тоже сразу почувствовала себя лучше.

Не побег — путешествие! Разве не отлично?

— Хочешь съездить на Принцевы острова, раз уж мы тут? — словно подтверждая её мысли спросил Гарольд.

— А мы… можем?

— Да, конечно. Иначе бы я не предлагал. Или тебе интереснее какое-то другое место?

— Там я была, хоть и мельком, а вот в Каппадокии…

— Туда, боюсь, не успеем.

— Рейс?

— Да, вечером. Точнее, почти ночью, но туда стоит ехать хотя бы на пару дней. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Тогда как насчёт парка Эмирган? В нём я тоже была, но в это время года он, наверное, совсем другой. И главное — рядом.

— Хорошо, тогда выходим через сорок минут, как раз успеем на автобус. По дороге надо будет заглянуть в магазин с одеждой — сегодня будет жарко.

— Надеюсь, ты про погоду, — рискнула пошутить Грейс.

— Я про погоду, — улыбнулся Гарольд. — И тридцать четыре градуса — это не шутки!

  


Вдвоём оказалось даже интереснее, чем с экскурсией. Впрочем, Гарольд тоже то и дело рассказывал ей о местных легендах, интересных фактах, обычаях. Что бы она ни спросила, у него, словно у заправского гида, был готов ответ.

К рейсу они едва успели, хорошо хоть в гостиницу не пришлось возвращаться — у них не было вещей.

В этот раз местом назначения были Салоники — Греция, и Грейс уже предвкушала, что она хочет посмотреть там. И даже почти внушила себе, что всё это — очередное приключение, хитроумный сюрприз от Гарольда. Он всегда умел устраивать необычные сюрпризы, очень запоминающиеся. Вот только имена в их паспортах снова были другими. Грейс даже не заметила, когда он успел их подменить.

  


Приземлились они опять глубокой ночью. В Греции было тепло, но ночная прохлада всё же давала о себе знать — ветер был совсем свежим. У аэропорта их ждало такси, которого никто не вызывал. А на его заднем сидении — лёгкий широкий платок, который Гарольд накинул ей на плечи, хотя она ничего ещё не говорила. Но она уже начала привыкать к тому, что события вокруг происходили сами собой, а Гарольд всё угадывал наперёд.

Дорога была долгой, и уставшая за день Грейс уснула у Гарольда на плече. Разбудила её остановка, а потом лёгкое прикосновение. Светало. Из открытой двери пахнуло морем. Они вышли из машины перед небольшим белым домиком, притаившимся в густой зелени. Море чуть шевелилось внизу, всего в полукилометре по склону. Рядом виднелись крыши соседних домов, таких же утопленных в садах и ещё полностью спящих. Целая небольшая деревушка.

Гарольд поблагодарил водителя и отпустил такси. Грейс зябко укуталась в платок — вот теперь он и правда оказался очень кстати. Калитка была не заперта, мелкие камешки на дорожке шуршали под их ногами. Низкие и явно старые плодовые деревья создавали границу сада, а между ними раскинулись скромные, не требующие особого ухода цветники. Грейс это сочетание очень нравилось.

Гарольд поднялся на крыльцо и, словно фокусник из воздуха, достал откуда-то небольшой ключик. Открыл дверь.

— У кого мы в гостях? — спросила Грейс, заходя вслед за ним.

— Мы не в гостях, — качнул он головой и протянул ей второй ключ. — Мы дома.

Грейс нерешительно шагнула вперёд. Здесь было светло и уютно, как ей нравилось. И само место было прекрасно, но всё-таки… вот так сразу назвать его домом. Она так не могла.

По левую руку была небольшая гостиная, а за закрытой дверью напротив оказалась большая и почти пустая комната с огромным окном в сад. Стеллажи, стол, плоские, аккуратно упакованные в бумагу прямоугольники, прислонённые вдоль стен. Грейс поняла, чем так знакомо пахнет, и догадалась: картины? Её картины? А в столе обнаружился свежий набор её любимых красок. Да ещё и побольше, чем тот, что остался в Италии.

— Но откуда…

— Она твой большой поклонник, — мягко улыбнулся Гарольд, наблюдая её смятение от дверей. — Честное слово, все картины наперечёт знает, даже те, что ты уже сама забыла.

— Всё шутишь, — ответила ему Грейс, закрывая ящик.

— Ни капли! Ты ей понравилась даже раньше, чем мне. Сам я, может, и не рискнул бы никогда подойти.

— Так значит, — спросила Грейс, возвращаясь к нему, — спасибо ей за самое дорогое, что у меня есть?

— Да, — тихо ответил Гарольд. — Спасибо.

И осторожно, почти невесомо её поцеловал.

Их прервал дробный цокот по плитке, вначале робкий, потом — всё ускоряющийся. В комнату вкатился Морти — суетливый и радостный, словно вечность их не видел, а не чуть больше суток.

Грейс опустилась на корточки, не замечая, как Гарольд тихо шепчет что-то и вынимает из уха наушник. Она ласково тормошила пса, а потом вдруг чуть не расплакалась, неожиданно даже для самой себя.

Вот теперь всё действительно было прекрасно.  



End file.
